Alchemist Christmas
by Angel7109
Summary: Ed has Christmas at Nami's house this year,but what will go wrong? Will Christmas be awesome? Will Nami get her eggnog? Will Ed ever get taller?


**I know this is two days late but it's not so bad. Finally I got this uploaded! I don't own Julie, she belongs to and her fanfics! Also, I don't own _"Malk"._"Malk" was made by Julian Smith, it's a YouTube thing, and you have to see it to get , enjoy! :)**

_Twas the day before Christmas and all the people were like bees, Nami,Ed,Julie,and Mom were all filled with glee._ _They unwrapped all their decorations and held boxes at bay, and Nami desperately wanted to know 'What does the fox say?' _

"Ed is there anything to drink?" asked Nami sitting at the table

"Yeah, in the fridge." said Ed typing on Nami's laptop.

"Hey Julie, grab me a glass of malk." said Nami

"They don't have any _malk_ but I can get you some _milk." _said Julie

"That's what she just said." said Ed

"Yeah, it's a glass of malk." said Nami

"No you're saying it wrong, you're saying _malk_ like, like it's a disease." said Julie

Ed chuckled a bit and said, "Haha, how do you say it?"

Julie put one hand on her chest. "I'm saying it the way everyone ought say it, _milk,_ M-I-L-K."

"Right like 2%." said Ed

"Right. Whole malk." said Nami

"No no no no no, say _milkshake_" said Julie

"Milkshake." said Nami

"Ok, now say _milk_." said Julie

"Malk."

Julie made a 'are you serious?' face. "Ed, are you hearing this?" she asked

"Yeah, the girl wants a glass of molk." said Ed looking at Julie and back at screen.

"_Molk?"_

"Give her the molk Julie!" Ed shouted. Then Nami's Mom walked in the room.

"Edward, Nami, inside voices please." said Mom adjusting her reading glasses.

"Sorry mom... my loud friends." said Nami quietly. Mom nodded and walked out of the room grabbing her keys and cellphone.

"JULIE, POUR ME A GLASS OF MALK!" yelled Nami obviously not hearing her mom the first time.

"Why are you yelling at me?" asked Julie not knowing what's going.

"Just give her the freaking molk!"

"You guys aren't even saying the same thing!"

"We're all saying malk Julie!"

"No you're saying malk! You're saying mo-"

Ed and Nami started to say _"molk" _and_ "malk" _over and over , furious at Nami and Ed, pulled out a spoon.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalk!" bellowed Nami

"Shut up! Just shut up!" said Julie putting the spoon to her head. Nami and Ed also pulled out their spoons and aimed at Julie.

"Better put it down Julie!" said Ed

"Don't, don't do it Julie!" said Nami

"You're gonna kill me if I kill myself? That doesn't make any sense!" said Julie thinking these two were a couple of wackos. Nami and Ed looked at each other while Al walked in the room with his cheery face holding a couple of groceries. "Hi brother, I got the groceries-" (Al had his body back. Yay!) Nami pointed her spoon at Ed and Ed pointed his spoon at Al. Al now had that face that like 'Ok, what the heck is going on?'

"Put it down Julie!" yelled Nami

"Put your spoons away!" yelled Julie

"Just put it down Julie!" yelled Ed

"I'm going to kill myself over THIS!" yelled Julie

"You're like a sister to me! Your hand is like a sister to me!" yelled Nami

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

_Julie on the phone with Nami..._

"And then after that, we spoon our eyeballs out. All of us." said Julie

"What? We are not putting something like that in our Christmas fanfiction."

"Why not?"

"It's so... dark, I don't know." said Nami putting one of Al's cats in the oven "Listen Julie, I'll have to call you back I'm doing something _really _important."

_**What? Not funny? Well here's the second part of it. **_

_**At Nami's house on Christmas Eve Night...**_

"Hey Ed can you hand Nami that box of decorations?" asked Mom as she unwrapping the boxes of decorations. Nami took the box of decorations and started to climb the small ladder.

"Hey I wanna help!" said Ed

"Uh... Ed don't kill me but... you're kinda short..." said Mom

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

"Hey Ed how about we make our Christmas list for Santa?" said Nami

_So then the two were a work, making their list..._

"I wish for a Homunculus free Christmas along with a quart of eggnog! What do you want for Christmas Ed?" Nami said as she wrote it down.

"I wish I was taller!" said Ed joyfully as he wrote it down "Nami, is Santa real?"

"Um...I guess so. When I was little, he always got me what I wanted."

"Yes! By tomorrow morning, I'll be taller than all of you! I'd better go to bed right now!"

_**Christmas morning...**_

Ed bumped his head into the door frame."Ow! Wait, am I finally taller? Christmas miracles do come true! Thank you, Santa!" But when Ed looked below him, he saw a smiling Nami carrying him on her shoulders.

"Oh hi Ed!You're awake! You weren't waking up for your presents so I got you out of bed."

" *sigh* I guess Christmas miracles, don't come true after all. Screw you Santa!"

_**Meanwhile somewhere else...**_

"Well Ed, does realize I made him 1 inch taller right?" said Santa

"Let's just leave them be." said Jerry the Elf

"Hey by the way, do you have anything to drink?" asked Santa

"We have some milk."

"You mean _malk?" _Santa said with a twinkle in his eye "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone!"

_And with that, I end my story, before it gets quite gory. Ed and the others dressed in costumes. And most of the food on Christmas Day was consumed. But at the end of the day, Ed and Nami said with delight,"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_


End file.
